Valentine's Day Massacre
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Ten teens from east high are stuck in their beloved school with a killer on the tails. When one by one they start to disappear, the remaining teens become worried. Who is the killer and will they figure it out in time? DISCONTINUED.
1. Trailer

**Title:** Valentine's Day Massacre  
**Author:** FriskyChipmunk  
**Pairings/Characters:** The main pairing will be Chyan all the way but there are mentions of others. Some being Troyella, Chaylor (even though I totally hate it but it'll all be in the past, or just one-sided) and various others if I chose to do that...  
**Rating:** This will be rated M, for sure. This specifically is probably M as well do to swearing but as a whole, there will be swearing, blood, guts, violence and maybe sex.  
**Summary:** Ten teen's from east high are stuck in their beloved school with a killer on the tails. When one by one they start to disappear, the remaining teens become worried. Who is the killer and will they figure it out in time? Slash, meaning guy on guy as well as violence. Chad Ryan.  
**Notes: **This first post is only weird because it's like a trailer-ish thing and the rest of the story will NOT be in the same format. It will be in normal style/format. It's a bit odd but please keep in mind that writing a trailer like this is not an easy task. And it's unbeta'ed so yeah...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

Black background with solid red lettering.

Valentine's Day, typically a day especially for candy, gifts and the expression of love.

Camera fades to a calm scene set in the middle of the Bolton's living room.

Mr. Bolton, pulling his wife into an embrace, "I love you Hon."

Mrs. Bolton, returns her husbands loving embrace, "I love you too dear."

The picture fades to black and red lettering fades in, "Old Love."

Screen switches to another scene, similar to the first. Calm, living room, the Danforth's.

Mrs. Danforth is sitting on the couch looking down at her boyfriend, a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

The man on one knee pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

The screen goes black and the lettering appears, "New Love."

Switches to Easy High hall, Troy is hooking a necklace around his girlfriend's neck. The pendant hung from the girl's neck, it was a red T. T for Troy. She smiles and turns around.

Troy, "I love you."

Gabriella, "I love you too."

The black screen and red lettering once again fade in, "Innocent Love."

Ryan and Chad stand in the boys' locker room, hugging each other tightly before they soon had to separate to go to class.

Chad, whispering, "Hey, I think today's the day."

Ryan chuckles sadly: "That's what you've been saying everyday for the past month."

Chad, "Yeah, but it's Valentine's Day. I promise I'll do it okay? I'll tell everyone after the basketball game. I'll tell them just how much I love you."

Ryan smiles, excepting a tender kiss from his boyfriend, "I love you too."

A black screen is visible along with red letters, "Hidden Love."

The camera catches a shot of each character, slowly zooming in on their faces while an angry female voice is yelling in the background. "I loved you! And if I can't have you, no one can!"

Screen is black, "But for ten teens, this Valentine's day will be one to remember. One of anger..."

Ryan is swinging a baseball bat downward, screaming while tears poured down his face, "You fucking bitch!"

Black again, "One of revenge..."

Unknown female voice, "I will pay you back for the pain you've put me through!", shot of Chad trying to run away.

Solid black, "And one of twisted love..."

Harsh female voice. Picture of Ryan tied to a chair, gag in his mouth and a knife to his throat. "Tell me you love me more than him and maybe I'll let him live."

"Never," an unidentified male voice hisses.

Female voice snickers, "Wrong answer."

Ryan scream is heard as the title fades in. Pure red background with black lettering, "Valentine's Day Massacre."

Shot of Troy breathing heavily, speaking to a group no bigger than four. "We have to get out of here! Now!"

Final shot, black slams onto the screen and a date is printed in blood red numbers. "Coming 2/14/08."

* * *

First attempt at a horror fic, don't know if I'll continue but just wanted to write a V-day fic that isn't smothered in fluff and happiness...Review and let me know if you want me to continue. Happy Sucky (valentine's) Day 


	2. Blood Red Roses

**Title:** Blood Red Roses  
**Pairings/Characters:** Chyan (Chad and Ryan) and Troyella (Troy and Gabriella) and lots of creepy parent love..  
**Rating:** M for sex, swearing and innuendos.  
**Summary:** The day starts out horribly but once Ryan arrives, everything gets better.  
**Notes:** No gore in this chapter, sorry. Had to set it all up first. I thought I had something to say but apparently I don't. So enjoy.  
**Beta'ed by Schectersona**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Chad was generally happy to get up. He felt a small hand on his chest and smiled. He looked down at the blonde who had his eyes closed and a smile on his face, still sleeping. Images of the previous night flashed through his mind.

_He hovered over the other, their lips locked in a heated kiss. Chad trailed his hands down Ryan's side, his fingers ghosting over the soft skin. Ryan mewled at the delicate touches. He looked Chad in the eyes. They stayed like that, just staring at each other, for the longest time until Chad broke the silence._

"_You ready?" his voice wasn't the least bit harsh or pressing but gentle and understanding._

_Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."_

Chad grinned tracing along Ryan's jaw with his fingers causing him to stir. Ryan woke up, yawning and sat up against the pillows.

"Morning," he greeted, leaning in for a chaste kiss. Chad happily complied and kissed him quickly.

"Morning," he countered, stretching his arms over his head. He settled his arm around Ryan's shoulder, bringing him closer. Seriousness suddenly took over his expression. "What happened last night...are you okay with it?"

Ryan held back a chuckle, "Of course I am. I was the one who started it."

"Well, I'm glad," Chad replied. "Cause it was _amazing_."

Ryan blushed, trying frantically to change the subject, "I got you something for Valentine's Day."

"What, going to bed and waking up with you isn't enough?" Chad questioned, amused.

"Nope," Ryan shook his head. "But you have to wait until after the basketball game tonight."

"You little tease," Chad joked, watching intently as Ryan stood, pulling on his briefs.

"That's not what you were saying last night. Or more like moaning actually. It sounded kind of like," Ryan then proceeded to reenact the previous night's cries of passion. Before a single sound could leave his throat, though, Chad's hand was over his mouth while his arm was wrapped around his waist.

Struggling, he tried to wiggle out of Chad's grip. He shrieked with laughter as he felt Chad's fingers running down his stomach and his hot breath against his ear. "Well," the laughter faded as both teens calmed down, "I'd better be heading home. School's in an hour and I can't wear the same clothes again."

"Shower here and wear my clothes," Chad suggested instantly.

"Because that wouldn't start any rumors," Ryan reasoned, sarcastically.

"So what?" Chad exclaimed. "Let them think whatever they want. I'm going to set them straight soon anyways."

"One, bad pun there. Two, you've only said that how many times? And three, I don't think that's the best way," Ryan listed, pulling on his discarded clothes. "I'll see you at school, kay?"

"Fine," he sighed pulling on a shirt and his boxers so he could walk Ryan out. "I don't need you, I can take a shower all by myself!"

Ryan gasped, "Well aren't we a big boy?"

"You weren't complaining about that last night," Chad commented, stealing Ryan's earlier strategy. "In fact it sounded kinda like this..." the brunette didn't make a single noise as he saw his boyfriend glaring at him.

They both burst into uncontrollable laughter but otherwise stayed silent until they were downstairs. As they walked into the living room, they slowed. The sight before them was truly shocking.

Chad saw his mom sitting on the couch a hand over her mouth. She looked about ready to cry. A man knelt in front of her holding out his hand. In his hand, Chad could see a small blue box. "Will you marry me?"

He heard his mom gasp.

"What?" he cried out, not sounding particularly ecstatic about the news.

"Yes!" his mom declared excitedly. "Yes, I will!"

Chad watched through disgusted eyes as they hugged and kissed.

"We can get married this year and move to my house up state," the man said.

There was an awkward silence where no one dared to speak. His mom and her boyfriend were too involved with themselves to notice the hurt expression on his face. Ryan noticed though and tried to grab his hand but Chad wouldn't let him.

Instead, he walked Ryan to the door and kissed him on the lips passionately, knowing that his mom and the other man wouldn't take any notice. When they pulled away, Chad attempted to put on a happy smile. Seeing this, Ryan caressed his cheek kissing him once more.

"I'll see you at school," he muttered, closing the door. The second the door closed, Chad let all his built up anger free.

"No!" he screamed. "No way in fucking hell I am moving!"

"Language young man!" his mom demanded. "Besides honey, it's just an option."

"Yeah, an option we're not going to consider," he corrected. "How could you be so selfish?"

"Chad, that's not fair," his mom's boyfriend tried. "You're mom's getting married, you should be happy for her."

"Listen asshole! We were doing just fine without you and now, you prance into my life unaware that you could possibly ruin it!"

"Chad Michael Danforth! You will not speak that way him or anyone for that matter!"

Chad held his tongue figuring it was better to just leave the situation alone. He didn't want to get in any more trouble than he already was. But he knew as he dragged himself upstairs to shower that it was going to be the worst Valentine's Day ever, with or without Ryan.

* * *

Ryan pulled up to his house, turning off and getting out of his house. As quietly as possible, he opened the front door and snuck in. His sneaky entrance, however, was ruined when he hear the perky voice of his mom. "Ducky! My dashing boy, you never came home last night." 

"I told Sharpay to tell you that I was staying the night at Chad's house," he said quietly a blush spreading over his cheeks.

Sharpay walked by in her robe, holding her wardrobe choices for the day. "Whoops," she gasped, faking her guilt and not putting much effort into it at all. "Must've slipped my mind."

"Well did you two have intercourse?" his mom asked, discreetly.

"Mom!" he groaned, embarrassed to discuss such things with his mother.

"I just want to know if you're being safe, Hon," she continued.

"Yes, mom, we were safe," Ryan answered. Just then, his dad came into the room, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Morning my beautiful family."

They all shared their greetings and once that was over, Ryan dismissed himself to go take a shower and get ready for school. It was going to be a good day, he could tell.

He had Chad, the perfect present for Chad and the promise that Chad would come out today. It was going to be the perfect Valentine's Day. No, it was going to be the greatest day period. And he couldn't wait.

* * *

Troy woke up feeling refreshed and just generally happy. It was Valentine's Day, his first with Gabriella. He'd nearly had a panic attack weeks earlier when he couldn't think of what to get his girlfriend for the usually feared holiday of love.

But after multiple interrogations and numerous shopping trips, he found the perfect gift and he couldn't be any prouder. He nearly jumped out of bed and dressed with much haste, grabbing his backpack and the small wrapped box on his dresser.

Checking himself out in the mirror quickly, he ran downstairs and into the living room where he saw his parents holding each other tightly. He watched as they kissed. "I love you Hon," he heard his father whisper.

"I love you too Dear," his mother returned, kissing him one more time.

"You know, you have a room, upstairs," Troy informed them, teasingly. "You should use it sometime, instead of in the living room where it's in plain sight."

"Morning, Troy," she chuckled, pulling apart from her husband's embrace. "I made breakfast."

"Sorry, can't eat. Gotta go pick up Chad," Troy said, walking towards the door. "I'll see you guys after school.

"The big game's tonight son!" his dad reminded him as he opened the door.

"I know, it's going to be awesome!"

* * *

7:00 am. Chad heard Troy's truck pulling into his driveway. His friend honked the horn a few times, signaling he was in a hurry. He grabbed his backpack and headed out. He didn't say anything to either two adults in the living room. His mom tried to wish him a good day but he just ignored her. 

He slammed the door on the way out and instantly saw Troy's face fill with concern. He got in the truck and slammed that door as well. Troy backed out of the driveway and drove off down the street. Chad sighed, relieved. Maybe Troy was just going to leave it alone...

"So what's up with you man?"

_Or not..._"My mom's boyfriend proposed," Chad mumbled.

"That's great!" Troy exclaimed, only to have Chad glaring at him. "Or not..."

"It sucks dude," Chad pointed out. "He wants us to move up state with him."

"Hey, I'm sure it'll be okay," the brunet tried to comfort his friend. "It could be worse."

Chad scoffed. "Hardly."

"You know," Troy began. "We have our big game tonight. Take all your frustrations out on North High. We're going to kick their asses!"

This was oddly helpful and he found himself cheering excitedly. "You betcha we are! It's going to be the best night ever!"

It was another five minutes before they pulled into the school parking lot. Troy parked his truck in his designated spot and both boys got out of the vehicle hurriedly. Chad followed Troy to Gabriella where they found the girl putting books into her locket.

"Miss Montez," he said, charmingly. "Do not fear for I have arrived."

Chad rolled his eyes at his friend's nearly conceited behavior. Gabriella giggled. "That's good, I was starting to worry."

The exchange between the two made him long for Ryan but he knew the blonde probably wasn't there yet. He never showed up before seven thirty. He always showed up about ten minutes before they had to be in homeroom.

He waited, watching his friends' loving display of affection. Troy handed his girlfriend a small box. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gabs."

Gabriella smiled, "Aww, that's so sweet." She opened the box and saw the necklace with a T shaped pendant. Troy took the silver necklace and stepped behind her, pushing her hair aside. He draped the necklace around the front of her neck and hooked it in the back.

She turned around, looking down at it. "It looks even better than I thought it would," Troy said her, kissing her on the cheek. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Suddenly, Chad felt more weight against the lockers and looked back to his Ryan behind him. He had to resist the urge to kiss the blonde right there. "Watcha doin?"

"Trying to not to puke at the overly lovey situation," Chad answered, smiling now that he was with Ryan. The blue eyed teen always seemed to brighten his gloomy days.

"Oh come on," Ryan sighed, reaching out to touch the other's arm. "It's not that bad. Maybe you're just jealous."

"If only," Chad threatened playfully, leaving the rest to Ryan's imagination.

"Well doesn't that just suck for you then," Ryan replied with a smirk.

"Speaking of sucking..."

Before Chad could finish his sentence, he heard the voice of his friend calling to him. "If you two lovebirds are done, we're heading to homeroom."

"Cute Troy," Chad said, annoyed.

"Aww...baby," Ryan cooed, jokingly or not so jokingly if they actually knew what was going on behind closed door. "He's just jealous of what we have."

"C'mon," Troy beckoned, taking his girlfriend's hand. Chad wanted so desperately to do the same. He felt Ryan's hand on his arm, urging him to follow after. They walked side by side to homeroom, where they sat next to each other, as always, and the bell rang.

Hardly ten minutes in, some unknown kid walked into the room holding a bouquet of multiple roses. Seeing Ryan's reaction was enough for Chad. Ryan blushed, looking at the note. It said:

"Coral for desire. Pink for admiration and happiness. Tea roses for my undying love. And last but not least, red for love and passion and everything I feel for you. Happy Valentine's Day. From you know who."

As class recovered from the disruption, Ryan looked at Chad smiling. "I love you too," he mouthed.

Chad reconsidered. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

And there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and maybe review and let me know. Hope the fluff hasn't killed you because it practically murdered me.

**Beta note!:** Hi! This chapter is so cute! It makes a wonderful first chapter too! This author changed her name so I can't call her squirelly anymore… I guess I just have to call her chipmunky! … nono… that doesn't work… I'll think of something…


	3. Dark Adrenaline

**Chapter Title:** Dark Adrenaline  
**Summary:** Ryan seduces Chad in the locker room. They discover they're trapped. Chad and Ryan discover Sharpay knows about their relationship and that leads to Chad leaving.**  
Rating:** Rated T for possible swearing, scary situations, and Ryan being naughty.  
**Disclaimer:**Me no own.

**Beta note:** I'm sorry! This chapter being out as late as it is is completely my fault! Emo-Bangs (she changed her name AGAIN!) kept harping me for however long I had this chapter sitting in my inbox and she said she wouldn't let me borrow her Bare CDs if I don't do it! And she wouldn't let me leave a beta note! **gasp **

* * *

Adrenaline rushed through their veins as they passed and dribbled the ball down court. Troy threw the ball to Chad who was wide open and the brunet nodded allowing his friend to take the game winning shot. He stopped to the right of the basket and shot it gracefully through the net.

The crowd cheered loudly at their victory while the north students sat frowning at their loss. The team of wildcats jumped around the court happily taking it their glory. The crowd came down from the stands and mixed with the team resulting in numerous hugs and many congratulations.

Chad saw Ryan standing, waiting at the back of the crowd until the spectators slowly dispersed. Eight teens stood in the center of the gym basking in their post game glory.

"You guys were awesome!" Gabriella cheered, throwing her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Way to go, Wildcats!" Martha joined in, hugging a sweaty Jason.

"Yeah, great game," Ryan agreed quietly. "That last shot was amazing Chad!"

Chad glanced over at him, failing to hide his wide grin. Gabriella noticed this but no one else seemed to so she said nothing, smiling to herself at the subtle display of affection.

"As much as I'd hate to ruin this friendship circle," a familiar sarcastic voice said from the entrance of the gym. "Some of us have people to pick up and things to do. Ryan, let's go!"

Ryan sighed, annoyed. "Just a second!" he shouted. "I have to go get something out of the locker room."

"Yeah, me too," Chad copied, running after the blond who was already half way to the locker room.

Ryan walked into the usually smelly room, knowing full well that Chad was watching him. He turned around to face Chad and continued to walk, gracefully dodging any obstacles behind him.

Once they were in the furthest part of the locker room, they stood staring at each other. Chad held his arms out expectedly. Ryan chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "You haven't done it yet," he pointed out.

"Hey, I promised I'd do it tonight after the game," Chad reminded the blond, moving closer to the retreating figure. "I've still got time and I'm still going to do it."

"You just passed up the _perfect_opportunity," Ryan informed the brunette. He jumped to the side to keep Chad from his arms around him. Chad sighed, more than a little annoyed.

"I'll do it!" Chad insisted. "But _I_get to decide the moment."

"Well," Ryan began with a laugh. "Until that moment, I'm not touching you. No hand holding," he grabbed the other's hand and then tossed it away. "No hugging," Ryan let Chad embrace him for a few seconds and then pulled away.

Chad leaned against the lockers waiting for Ryan to finish. The blue eyed teen walked up to him, hips swaying seductively. Chad placed his hands on the other's slim waist. Ryan removed them, letting them fall to the other's sides.

He licked his lips, leaning in agonizingly slow until he could feel Chad's hot breath against his lips. "And definitely _no_kissing," he finished, his lips brushing against Chad's as he spoke.

The darker boy tried to capture the blond's lips in a passionate kiss but Ryan stepped away making that desire impossible to satisfy. Chad growled from being denied such wish.

"Hey! You ready to go yet?" a voice called from the entrance.

Ryan almost cackled, pulling out a small tube from his pocket. Dropping it onto the floor, he got down on his hands and knees, giving Chad the perfect view of his ass and he knew it.

"Yeah, I got dropped my chapstick and couldn't find it!" Ryan yelled to who they recognized as Troy. He stood up, turning to face his still closeted boyfriend. He took off the cap and applied the substance evenly to his pouty lips.

Ryan swore that he heard Chad almost whimper. "But I found it." Ryan slung his bag on his shoulder and practically strutted out of the locker room. He stopped when he was face to face with East High's golden boy.

"Could be a few minutes." And then he reentered the gym where everyone waited another five minutes for Chad to rejoin them, flustered.

"Now that Chad's finally ready..." Ryan trailed off.

"We could go back to my place," Gabriella suggested. "My mom made brownies.

"YES!" Every male in the room, excluding Ryan, exclaimed happily.

Ryan looked over at Chad slightly confused. "Her mom makes the best brownies ever!" he clarified.

"Well then, we better get to Gabriella's house before you start to drool," Ryan teased. The group of teens made their way out of the gym and headed down the hallway leading to the main entrance.

They turned down the next hallway and saw the front door in the distance. Suddenly, catching everyone off guard, the lights went out and the hallway was eerily dark.

"I think that's the janitor's way of telling us to get out. C'mon dude!" Troy called, playfully, trying to lighten the worried atmosphere that settled around them. "At least wait until we're out."

"Let's just get out of here," Ryan mumbled.

They hurriedly walked down the hall. Light from the outside street lamps illuminated the doors and they saw, as they were just mere feet away from the doors, that there was a chain laced around the two handles, and a lock holding it together.

A sense of fear washed over all of them as they wiggled the doors, finding that the small lock was preventing them from leaving. Panic raced over them instantly.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, not bothering to hide his fear.

"Nothing," Chad answered, trying his best to not show his worry. "The lock just probably broke so they had to use that one until the other one could be fixed. That's all."

"I've got places to be!" Sharpay snarled, annoyed.

"We know already," Troy informed her. "I'll go check the back door. Chad go check the exit in the guys' locker room. Kelsi and Gabs go check the girls'. The rest of you just stay here. There's got to be an open exit somewhere. Come back here immediately after."

"You want me to go with you?" Ryan asked.

"Sure," Chad shrugged trying to seem nonchalant. "Why not?"

The group split up; Troy took the left hallway that led to the back of the school while Kelsi, Gabriella, Chad and Ryan all back tracked to the gym. When the two boys approached the entrance, Chad noticed that Ryan seemed slightly hesitant.

"If you want, I'll go in and you can wait out here," he suggested.

"I'm just fine thank you!" Ryan answered proudly. Chad held out his hand and reluctantly, Ryan took it. "What I said earlier still stands. I'm doing this for you!"

Chad stifled a laugh and played along, "You're right. I definitely need you." Deep in his heart, Chad knew that statement was true and he surely had an ulterior motive in holding the smaller teen's hand. Chad led them into the dark deserted locker room.

It was damn near impossible to navigate through the room forcing them to use their memory the best they could.

They made their way to the back using the wall as guidance. Groping to his left, Chad found the handle to the exit, praying it would open. He pulled it down but it didn't give and it wasn't opening. Staying calm, he turned to Ryan and shook his head.

Ryan let out a shaky breath, resisting the urge to express his fear. Holding onto Chad's hand, Ryan let the darker boy lead him hastily out of the dark room. They were half way through the gym when a door slammed shut loudly.

"What was that?" Ryan snapped, startled by the noise that was now echoing, the sound bouncing from wall to wall.

"It was nothing," Chad insisted quickly. "Let's go."

Their hurried walk turned into a fast jog. Chad didn't know what the hell was going on but he knew, whatever it was, he wouldn't let Ryan get hurt. As they rejoined the group, the others looked at them expectedly.

Chad sighed, shaking his head. Troy did the same. Gabriella and Kelsi came running up to the group, panting and stuttering incoherently. Troy rushed to his girlfriend's side, "What's wrong?"

"The door's locked," Gabriella told him.

"And we saw someone in the shadows," Kelsi added. "Something is horribly wrong here." Ryan gasped his worry and fear rising once again.

Chad chuckled, trying to convince himself more than the others. "There's nothing bad going on here, the janitor probably just locked up thinking everyone was gone. All we have to do is go ask him to open a door."

Troy nodded his head in agreement. "You're probably right. Gabriella, Kelsi and me will go check on that, Martha, Jason and Zeke go check on any other exit. Chad, Ryan and Sharpay just stay here."

As the others walked away, Sharpay groaned in frustration. "This is just great. I'm stuck here with my brother and his boyfriend who is so deep in the closet he's further back then the gay porn he hides in it."

Both Chad and Ryan were caught off guard by Sharpay's comment.

"What?" Chad blurted out.

"You know?" Ryan questioned, surprised to say the least.

"Well duh!" Sharpay shouted. "You two are _so_obvious! No matter how loud you turn your music up, we can still hear your screaming, 'Oh god Chad! Do that again!'" Chad waved his hands trying to silence the loud blond, in case anyone else was around. "Ryan pulled the 'I'm not touching you until you come out' card in the locker room didn't he?"

Chad looked at her confused and slightly mortified, "How'd you know that?"

"Sharpay!" Ryan interjected, praying he could prevent his sister from speaking and possibly ruining his relationship.

"It's what broke up him and his last serious boyfriend! He said he felt like he was being tricked into coming out," Sharpay explained, matter-of-factly.

Chad stood up, outraged. "God! I think I know how the poor bastard felt. Me and him have a lot in common."

"Chad, you don't mean..."

"Save it!" Chad interrupted him angrily. "I don't want to hear it." And he walked off down the hallway unsure where he was actually going but he knew he couldn't deal with anymore drama at the moment.

"I can't believe you just did that Shar," he sighed, a sense of sorrow and disappointment washing over him.

"Yeah yeah," Sharpay dismissed it lightly. "You're so much better without him anyways."

Ryan sank to the floor, his back against the lockers. "No," he muttered, almost crying. "I'm not."

* * *

Jason, Martha and Zeke all walked through the cafeteria. They were trying their best to keep their heads straight but the school creaked with the harsh winds outside. Once or twice, Martha had claimed to see someone scurry by but Jason convinced her it was nothing. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. 

"Okay, Jason take Martha and check that hallway," Zeke instructed. "There's a door down there. I'll check the kitchen's door."

Zeke watched as the two disappeared and then crept into the kitchen. His haven. He inhaled and exhaled a breath of the musty kitchen air. Instantly, he was calm. He went over to the door and pulled on the handle finding it locked.

Suddenly, a sound of a pot hitting the floor rang through the kitchen. Zeke spun around, seeing nothing but a small cat brushing against the counter. He knelt down and held out his hand, calling for the cat. It came over to him and licked his hand.

He petted the cat a few times and then stood up, making his way towards the exit. When he turned toward the open door, he found it was closed and before he could investigate it, he felt another presence behind him.

His hands balled into fists, ready to attack the person if needed. He turned around and threw a punch, watching as the figure staggered back. "What the hell, Zeke?" it exclaimed.

Sudden realization hit him as he let out a breath, relieved. It was only Jason. "Sorry, man."

"The door was locked," Jason said, dejectedly. "It wouldn't open."

"That's usually what locked means," Zeke replied, nodding his head slowly.

"What?" Jason asked, confused.

Zeke shook his head in disbelief. "Never mind, the one in here is locked as well."

"We're going to head back to the group now. You coming?"

"No, I'll head back there in a bit," Zeke answered. Jason left the kitchen and he and Martha began their walk back to the group. Zeke stayed in the kitchen but found that the cat he petted earlier was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged. _Stupid cats. _

But little did he know, that would soon be the least of his worries.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so there's the second chapter. Got some suspense going on. Yeah...So obviously, there's going to be some violence and gore in this story. The question is: **Do you guys want explicit deaths like actually being there when the character is being killed or do you want another character to stumble across the dead body? Or should there be a mixture of the two?**

Review and let me know!

Preview time!

_**In the next chapter of Valentine's Day Massacre:**_

"_Someone call the police!" Troy demanded. They all pulled out their cell phones._

_Ryan looked down at his grimly. "No reception."_

_Troy looked down at the blood covered instrument in horror. He grabbed it, holding it to show the girls. "We have to get back to the group now!" Wiping the blade off, Troy tucked it into the back of his jeans, just in case._

_As they ran down the hall, they could hear a noise that sounded like a muffled scream. Troy, cautiously, peeked inside the classroom to see one of their friends tied to a chair, a gag in her mouth, and blood everywhere._

"_Oh my god! Taylor!"_


	4. No Reception

**Chapter Title:** No Reception  
**Summary: **Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi search the janitor's closet. They discover one of their friends tied up on the way back. They find Zeke...**  
Rating:** Rated T for swearing and gory situations...  
**Disclaimer: **Me no own.

* * *

The hallway was quiet as the three teens walked down it. Troy held his girlfriend's shaking hand while Kelsi trailed behind them, her arms crossed over her chest. None of them spoke and the tension was palpable.

"Where the hell would the janitor be at this time anyways?" Troy asked irritably.

"Honestly he could be anywhere," Kelsi answered quietly.

"We could check the janitor closet," Gabriella suggested. "I mean I doubt he'd be there but we might be able to find some keys or something."

"I doubt the janitor would leave his keys in his closet," Kelsi reasoned logically.

"Then I don't really know what else there is to do," Gabriella said, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Gabby," the quiet brunette apologized. "I'm just scared."

Gabriella put her arm around the pianist's shoulder, trying to comfort her, "It's okay, we're all a bit freaked right now."

"But we'll be just fine," Troy insisted helping his girlfriend reassure the other girl as well as himself and Gabriella. "Because we're wildcats and we stick together!"

"And together we'll figure something out," Gabriella finished smiling down at her friend.

"Yeah," Kelsi agreed, her voice barely above a whisper. "You guys are right. This is all just kind of strange."

"Just think of how awesome of a story this'll make," Troy chuckled.

"Headline reads: 'Kids trapped in school overnight' end of awesome story," the dark haired girl said with a giggle.

"How about this one?" Troy asked, approaching his girlfriend. "'East high golden boy, Troy Bolton arrested for tickling girlfriend Gabriella Montez to death'." He wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist tickling her until she was shrieking with laughter.

Kelsi looked over at the couple's display of affection and coughed to get their attention. They suddenly stopped glancing over at the other girl who was pointing to a door to their right. "That's it," she told them.

Troy went first, opening the door with extreme care. He peered behind the door to check for anything that could be potentially harmful. When he concluded it was safe, he swung the door open and walked into the small closet, Kelsi and Gabriella close behind him.

They searched amongst the scattered mess on the shelves for something of interest, namely something that would get the out of the school. Minutes passed and they'd found nothing. They squinted and rearranged for at least ten minutes and found nothing.

Just when they were about to give up, something on the floor caught his eyes. Crouching down, he saw the item was a knife that was tainted red with blood. He picked up the weapon and tried to keep his emotions under control. A mix of fear and disgust ran through his body and for a second he thought he might actually throw up.

He found a towel and wiped the silver knife clean, then threw the dirty towel elsewhere. He stood back up and found the two brunettes staring at him. "I found a knife," he announced, holding up the shiny blade.

"Let's go," Kelsi mumbled, obviously frightened by such finding. Troy nodded, putting the knife through his belt. Gabriella put her hand on Kelsi's shoulder and lead her out of the closet, Troy following them.

There was silence between the trio as they walked down the hall to return to the rest of the group. Troy didn't hold his girlfriend's hand, knowing she was trying to calm Kelsi down. He was okay with that; he could tell just how freaked the other girl was.

Suddenly, a muffled scream rang through the silent hallway. Troy's head shot to the side to look for Gabriella's reaction. She was shocked and slightly startled, just like he was. Kelsi, however, just looked mortified.

"I think it came from that classroom," Gabriella whispered. Troy motioned towards a door to their left. His girlfriend nodded in response. He walked over to the door, quietly. He peered through the glass window on the door and could see a blurry figure.

He couldn't quite make out the person's face and he could just barely tell that they were sitting in a chair. Confused and just a little bit curious, Troy opened the door slowly until he could peek through the crack.

He gasped, finally being able to identify the figure. "It's Taylor!" Gabriella hand slapped over her mouth to prevent herself from crying out.

"Troy!" Taylor's voice was shaky, scared and slightly hopeful.

"Shh, we're coming to get you Taylor!" Troy told her. He opened the door all the way and quickly glanced around the room just as a safety measure. Walking up to the bound girl, he could finally take in the severity of the situation.

Taylor was tied to a chair, bound by her wrists and ankles. She had tear stains running down her cheeks, which, Troy noticed, were bruised, among other parts of her body. Her shirt was torn at the collar and had spots of blood all over it. Saying Taylor looked like shit would be a serious understatement.

He shook his head, focusing once again on freeing the brunette. He grabbed the knife from his belt and began cutting at the rope. The brunette sobbed a few times, making Troy's attempts at freeing her rather difficult.

Troy gestured for Gabriella to join him. She instantly took the sign and rushed to Taylor's side, grabbing her hand to comfort her. Even though cutting the rope wasn't the easiest of tasks, Troy had managed to free Taylor after what seemed like at least half an hour.

"We have to get out of here before he comes back!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Before who comes back?" Gabriella pressed gently.

"The sick fuck who did this to me!" the other girl answered. "The one who locked us in here!"

"Wait, how did you know we were locked in here?" Troy asked skeptically.

"He told me all about his plans," Taylor explained, new tears falling down her cheeks. "He plans on doing a lot more than just holding us here."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Troy shouted, anger rising in his chest.

"What do you think it means?" Taylor screamed. "It doesn't take a fucking scientist to figure this one out! He's going to kill us Troy!"

"No he's not," Troy denied, chuckling angrily. "We're not going to let him! We have to get back to the group. He can't kill us if we all stick together!"

The four teens ran out of the room as fast as possible and headed towards the front of the school where they knew the others would be waiting for them. By the time they were back to the group, the waiting teens were just staring at them as they panted and tried to catch their breaths.

It didn't take long for them to notice the new teen standing amongst them. None of them asked any questions as they took in the girl's beaten up state. There was an awkward silence among the group.

Troy lifted his head up after finally regulating his breathing. He noticed that Chad was missing. "Where's Chad?"

"He stomped off a while ago," Ryan replied, sadly. "He hasn't come back yet."

"Now that you mention it," Jason began, looking over at Martha, puzzled. "Zeke never came back either. He was in the kitchen, said he'd come back in a bit."

"Fuck!" Troy muttered. "We have to go find him."

"Troy, what's going on?" Martha asked, concern boarding on the line of fear.

"Something very bad," he answered, vaguely. Troy headed off in the direction of the cafeteria and the rest of the wildcats followed close behind him. The tension was thick and no one dared to make the quietest of sounds.

As they approached the entrance to the kitchen, their hearts raced with panic. When Troy reached for the handle of the door, he could've sworn that time slowed down. He knew what was behind the closed door but he still, for some reason unknown to him, needed to confirm his theory.

Troy removed the knife from his belt and held it tightly in his hand. He opened the door and cringed at the first glimpse of his deceased friend. Once the door was fully open, the rest of the group could see Zeke lying on the floor in a pool of deep red blood.

The crimson red stained the bright white wildcat jersey from a stab wound inflicted by, what could be presumed to be, a butcher knife. Troy instantly stared down at the knife he'd found earlier.

_Crouching down, he saw the item was a knife that was tainted red with blood. He picked up the weapon and tried to keep his emotions under control. A mix of fear and disgust ran through his body. _

Letting the knife fall from his hand, Troy slammed the door shut and turned around falling against the door. Everyone else was just as horrified as he was. Just about everyone of the group members had tears in their eyes.

Martha was embracing Jason who looked like he was about to pass out. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. Zeke was probably his best friend. Troy couldn't even grasp the concept of losing Chad.

Taylor was holding onto Kelsi who was doing the exact same. They were both girls were crying hysterically. Sharpay was standing to the farthest right of the group, refusing any comfort she was offered, even from her own brother.

Ryan was hugging Gabriella and trying to contain his sobs. The brunette was trying to do the same but was failing miserably. From his spot against the door, Troy could hear Ryan's muttering, "Where's Chad? We have to find him! I'm worried about him!"

Troy stood up, his legs nearly buckling beneath him. He walked over to where his girlfriend and Ryan were standing. He took Gabriella into his arms and assured Ryan, "Chad's fine. Don't worry."

Just then, a familiar voice echoed through the cafeteria walls. "What the hell is going on here?"

Ryan recognized the voice and began to cry harder. He walked over to the group looking at Troy for an answer. "It's Zeke, man."

"What do you mean?" Chad asked, panicky. Sudden realization hit him as he linked all the pieces together. "No, you don't--"

Troy nodded, cutting the brunette's sentence short. "Shit!" he exclaimed, frustration and anger building up inside him. "This can't be happening!"

"Well, it is!" Troy informed him. "So we have to stay together. Like I said before, he can't get us if we're all together."

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Chad questioned, harshly.

"I don't know yet," his best friend answered, unsure. "But first, we should just get away from here. Go back towards the front of the school. We'll figure out something there."

The group began their trip back to the entrance of the school. Chad slowed his walk drastically until he was walking beside a certain blonde boy. "I'm sorry for leaving like that."

"It's okay," Ryan said, sniffling. "I wasn't trying to trick you. I just want to be open with our relationship but I want you to want to be open too. If that makes any sense at all."

Chad was amazed at how Ryan managed to make him smile even in the shit hole of a situation they were currently held up in. "It makes perfect sense. And I will, just not now. It's not the time to do it."

"What's happening Chad?" Ryan questioned, hoping the other had an answer.

Chad wished that he had an answer that could calm the blonde and wipe away all his fears. But he didn't so instead he replied, "I don't know but rest assured, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Ryan smiled, feeling better than before.

They could see the glow of the street lamps outside once again and it was almost comforting. _Almost. _"Okay, we need to call the police," Troy said.

The teens all reached into their pockets and pulled out their cell phones.

Ryan looked down at his razor grimly. "No reception."

* * *

A/N: That chapter was a bitch to put it bluntly. I finished it but then I hated it so I redid the ending and it came out somewhat like I originally planned. This story is planned to be **13 chapters which includes an epilogue** which really isn't actually exactly an epilogue but oh well...**Let me know what you think of the chapter because personally I think it sucks...**

**Beta note:** I almost cried when Zeke died. He's one of my favorite characters! Same with Jason!


	5. Frantically Apologetic

Chapter Title: Frantically Apologetic

Summary: They plot way to escape.

Rating: Teen for stuff as my beta says (Stuff may include: gore, teen-like behavior, swearing and other stuff I don't want to be held responsible for)

Disclaimer: Me no own.

**Beta note: This is not actually the author's note, this is one of her best friends who is kind enough to give a shit about her HSM fanfiction... but I love her any way. And she sees what I'm typing and she's like "Oh no you can't type that!" But anyway... I HAVE A SPECIAL MESSAGE! For Keirah: NO I didn't mean to foreshadow Jason's death or imply that he lives or dies or anything. Just that him and Zeke are my favorite characters from the movies! GLOBAL WARMING! Bangs said "Do you wanna cover anything else? How about global warming?" But yeah I like to rant. So anyway about the chapter and the way it was done before I beta'd it... it was a good thing I did beta it.**

* * *

"Shit!" The group was gathered at their original meeting area at the front of the school, close to the doors. They were still huddled together holding each other for comfort. They were freaked out, to say the least.

None of the them had stopped crying and to add to the noise, Ryan was standing on the other side of the hallway with his arms wrapped around himself, sniffling. The sight was breaking Chad's heart. Momentarily forgetting or maybe just not crying, Chad walked over to the other boy and pulled him into his arms, regardless of all his surrounding classmates.

It was then Ryan broke down crying. The reality of the situation was all too overwhelming. No one really thought much of their display considering everything that had happened in the past hour.

"Okay guys," Troy said, taking the lead once again. His was unusually steady and strong compared to the others. Then again, he was born to be a leader. "We don't need to freak out just yet."

"Bullshit, Bolton!" Chad exclaimed, appalled by his friend's strangely calm nature. "We _do_ need to freak out! We're trapped in here and Zeke's dead! _You _should be freaking out right now as well!"

"Look, everyone is freaking. So one more people freaking out will not help at all," Troy snapped. "Someone's got to be the leader and no one else stepped up."

"We don't need a leader! We need a fucking way out!" Chad yelled, pulling away from his secret boyfriend and approaching his best friend slowly. Troy held his ground and didn't back down.

"Well we don't have a way out!" he pointed out angrily.

"Gee, it looks like some of your girlfriend's intelligence rubbed off on you!" Chad quipped, his hands clenching into fists.

"Boys!" Taylor groaned, frustrated. "Cut it out! This is getting us nowhere!" Both boys settled instantly at Taylor's booming voice. "Now," she continue once she held everyone's attention. "Chad is right, we need an exit!"

Chad glanced over at Troy, "I told you so!"

Troy hardly had time to reply before Taylor started talking again. "But Troy's right too! We need order as well." Troy glanced at Chad, smirking. "We need both if we're going to get out of here alive!" she preached.

Everyone nodded and agreed. "Okay, I've got a plan. That glass is easily breakable. If we can get one of the teachers' chairs and throw it at the glass, it should break. Then we can crawl through and get the cops," she explained.

"Who's going to crawl through first?" Jason chimed in meekly.

"We'll figure that out if and when we actually break the glass!" Chad shouted, his anger flaring up once again.

"Chad is right," Taylor said, touching his arm. This otherwise small gesture made Ryan extremely jealous. Chad had broken up with her months ago and yet she insists on acting like they're still together. Normally Ryan wouldn't despise his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend just because of the title but this was different. They were about to die and she was all over him.

He took a deep breath trying to use the same breathing techniques that relaxed him during his yoga sessions. He found these techniques were useless. Taylor drew her hand away once she started talking again. "We need to take baby steps and worry about actually breaking the glass first."

"I'll go get the chair," Chad volunteered, a certain vengeance racing through him.

"The closest classroom is Darbus' homeroom down the hall to the right," Troy informed them. "But given the current situation even _that _is dangerous. We have to be smart."

"I'll be fine!" Chad insisted, failing to hide the uncertainty in his voice. He wanted to take revenge against the sick fuck who was doing this to them but he was still afraid of what could happen. He didn't want to end up like Zeke and he most certainly did not want to lose Ryan. That was his biggest fear.

From his place across the hallway, Ryan spoke up, walking over to where everyone else stood. "I'll go with you."

"No, it's okay," Chad persisted still. "I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy."

If the situation was different, Ryan would've found it impossible to resist the urge to make a joke about Chad's declaration. "Just suck it up and accept help when you're offered it!" he demanded instead, suppressing the tears he felt welling up in his eyes. No more was said as the two headed down the hallway. They took a right at the poster of the school's play and headed down that hallway until they approached their homeroom.

It felt weird to see the room, not only because of the dark atmosphere but also because of their state of panic. What would usually just exist in the room was now their one chance for escape. They entered the room cautiously at first, but then relaxed when they found the room empty. It was silent also, not a sound to be heard; there were no foreign footsteps, no doors creaking and no heavy breathing, nothing that would indicate imminent danger.

There was a quiet sniffle that, even though it was barely audible, startled Chad. He turned around to see Ryan, arms around his body in an attempt to calm himself. Chad sighed, walking over to the shivering blond. He placed his hands on the other's upper arms rubbing up and down gently. When he heard a shaky breath escape the pale teens lips, Chad pulled the frightened boy into his arms.

Surprisingly, Ryan remained calm and didn't break down in tears. He simply inhale Chad's musty scent, letting the protection of Chad's arms around him soothe his shaken state. Chad pulled away slightly to look at Ryan.

"I'm going to get us out of here, okay?" Ryan nodded and buried his face in Chad's jersey, knowing the brown eyed teen would never lie to him. Ryan gazed back up at Chad who tilted his face up with a finger under his chin. He smiled weakly and accepted a quick, sweet kiss from the one he loved most. "I promise," he added. "Now where is that chair?"

"Probably in the closet," Ryan answered seriously. Chad stared at him, quirking an eyebrow. "You know how she likes to tower over us during her rants. Besides, she always says the theater is lively and a true thespian never sits in the temple of the arts."

Chad chuckled, "You actually listen?"

"Yeah, it comes in handy in situations like this," he joked, walking over toward the closet where his boyfriend stood, handle of the doorknob.

"I guess so," Chad said, opening the door. "Where is that-" his question was cut off as he stared upon the closet's content in horror. He stumbled backwards. "Holy shit!" Chad's loud exclamation rang throughout the room as Ryan peeked around the door to see what had caused the brunette's out cry. He cringed away from the sight, closing his eyes. He held onto the door and felt around for the chair.

His hand came in contact with something. He jerked his hand away as he realized what he was grabbing. Zeke's leg. He felt around lower and gasped, feeling something else beneath his hand. He sighed in relief, recognizing the object he was holding onto. Rolling the chair out of the small space, he rushed over to Chad's side and hugged the darker skinned boy closer to him. He patted the bush of hair atop his head, whispering comforting words.

"Chad," Ryan tried but couldn't think of the words to say that could fix the horrible circumstances. "You know this really isn't-"

Chad raised his hand to silence the blond. "I know," he muttered sadly.

"We're going to be just fine," Ryan assured him, giving his hand a quick squeeze. "You promised."

"Yeah. I sure hope so," Chad grumbled, the image of Zeke's lifeless body hanging in the closet still vivid in his mind.

"Hope won't get us out of here," Ryan pointed out. Chad just stared at him, slightly annoyed. The blond continued, "There once was a boy who told me that 'if you want something, you have to be willing to fight for it'."

"That was me," Chad reminded him.

"Exactly!" the blue eyed teen exclaimed, gaining confidence in his point. "And you want to get out, don't you?"

Chad shot a glare in Ryan's direction, "Of course I do."

"Then you've got to fight for it!" Ryan concluded, grabbing onto Chad's arm for emphasis.

"It's just," he sighed. "How is anyone suppose to keep a positive attitude in a situation like this?"

"It's almost impossible, I know," Ryan said in a soft voice. "You just...can't let it get the best of you. You can't let it control you because the second you do, you're as good as gone. And I won't let that happen. I'm making the same promise. You'll protect me and I'll protect you! And we'll be just fine!"

"Like that's going to help!" Chad replied. "We're trapped while some sick freak is hunting us down! Promises won't do shit right now!"

Ryan's mouth hung open, genuinely shocked at his boyfriend's exclamation. He stopped in his tracks, stilling the chair as well. It took a few seconds for the words to sink in. "Promises always mean something when you're fucking me!" he whispered harshly.

From around the corner, the street lamps shone down the hallway. A figure standing just around the corner casted a shadow letting them know of his presence. "But I guess that's-" Chad moved closer to Ryan, placing his hands over his mouth to silence him. He held his breath, all the "what if"'s making it extremely difficult to remain silent. The shadow on the ground grew, announcing the approach of the unknown figure.

Ryan glanced down at the floor, seeing the shadow. He instantly stilled his breathing and kept his muscles stiff. The person was just feet away, right around the corner, either waiting for them to move or watching for the opportune moment to strike. Chad was just about to grab Ryan and run when the figure stepped out, revealing himself. Their heart rates quickened rapidly before they could recognize its identity. Ryan screamed, not fully registering it wasn't the killer. Chad sighed in relief; it was just Troy.

"You scared the shit out of us!"

Troy held up his hands in defense, apologizing frantically. "We were all just getting kinda worried. You guys have been gone for like ten minutes."

Chad didn't like the expression on his best friend's face. Suspicion would be one way to describe it. It was a mix of different emotions; the majority of it said "I know what was going on" but there was a small part that said "we'll talk about this later" and it was that part Chad was worried about the most.

Chad's face suddenly went grim, remembering finding Zeke in the closet. He decided against telling Troy about it. "We couldn't find the chair at first," he muttered instead.

"But we got it!" Ryan added quickly before Troy could question Chad's barely audible and depressed tone.

"Good," he said, taking the chair by its back, wheeling it around the corner. "Let's go," he called when he found Chad and Ryan weren't following him.

"Just a second," Chad snapped, irritably. When Troy was out of sight, Chad grabbed Ryan's arm preventing him from leaving. He put a finger under his chin, forcing him to make eye contact. "Look, I'm just freaked out right now!"

"We all are!" he informed the distressed brunette. "But that doesn't give you the right to act like a dick!"

Ryan yanked his arm out of Chad's grip and stomped off to rejoin the group. Chad groaned in aggravation, pounding his fist against the wall. It wasn't suppose to go like this. It was suppose to be the best night of his life. But it wasn't even coming close. He just had to be a total jack ass and mess it up even further. A tentative voice brought him out of his self deprecating thoughts. "Chad?"

It was Taylor.

"What?" he snarled, far past annoyed.

"It'll be okay," the dark haired girl told him, sincerity lacing her usually obnoxious voice.

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Chad mumbled. "And I'm sick of it!"

"I meant with Ryan," she corrected, uncertainly. "He really does love you."

Chad blinked, surprised by the other's comment, "What?"

She chuckled at the boy's reaction. "I know Chad. Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?"

"B-bu-but-" he stammered, disbelievingly. "How?"

"It was the night after we broke up. I was looking for you in the locker room. I saw something I probably shouldn't have. And it was kind of obvious after that."

_Ryan was sitting on the short shower wall, his feet hanging on either side of Chad who had his elbows on his thighs, leaning in to listen attentively. "I know you broke up with her yesterday," Ryan was saying. "But doesn't seem, I don't know, a bit too soon?"_

_"We made out __**while **__I was dating her!" Chad reminded the anxious blond.__  
__  
"Once!" Ryan retorted. "Besides, this is more than just making out."__  
__  
"I know it is," the basketball star agreed, his hands resting on Ryan's waist squeezing slightly. "But do you know how hard its been restraining myself all this time?"__  
__  
"I'm sure its been really, really hard," the Drama King purred seductively as Chad lifted him off the wall and placed him on his feet. Ryan smiled, intertwining his arms around Chad's neck.__  
__  
"It has been," he insisted, his arms circling around Ryan's slender form. "It was torture watching you shake your hips around all the time and being unable to just pin you to the stage and ravish you senseless."__  
__  
"Mmm, I like the sound of that," Ryan moaned in approval, bringing Chad's head down to his level to kiss him passionately. But right before their lips touched, a loud sob was heard from the other side of the locker room. The entrance of the room slammed shut and the boys shrugged, ignoring the interruption.__  
__  
"I love you," Chad whispered, kissing the other's nose.__  
__  
Ryan giggled, cutely causing Chad to grin uncontrollably. "Love you too!"__  
_  
"I'm sorry Taylor," Chad sighed, ashamed that, at the time, his very recently ex-girlfriend had walked in on that.

"It's okay, I understand," she assured him. "Things just didn't work out. No harm, no fowl."  
_  
_"Wow, really?"

She scoffed. "Yes! Of course! I just," she paused, the enthusiasm leaving her voice. "I want you to be happy, whether or not it's with me."

Chad smiled weakly. "Thanks Tay. There's someone out there for you too, you know."

"I know Chad," Taylor nodded. "Hey, let's get back," she suggested, patting his arm gently.

Reluctantly, he followed Taylor back to the group. He tried desperately to ignore Ryan's face which, when he returned to everyone, was contorted with anger. He tried to act nonchalant about it but in all honesty, he was heart broken at the blond's rage toward him. He looked away, unable to bear the sight for another second.

"Okay, we're going to need to use extremely powerful force to break the glass," Taylor explained. "If it's going to break, you must use the wheels of the chair. The back of it isn't enough to break the glass."

"So how are we going to do this?" Jason chimed in clueless.

No one was surprised when Taylor answered, "Troy, take the chair by its back and lift it up. Chad, take the bottom of it and level it horizontally. Swing it back and let it hit the door full impact." Both boys obeyed her, doing exactly as Taylor said. Bringing the chair back, they swung it forward full force, letting it hit the glass. Much to their grave disappointment, the only effect the chair had on the door was a booming thud.

"Try again," someone demanded gently, but no one cared who'd said it; they were all too shocked and devastated to even think straight. In the very back of Chad's mind, he registered it as Ryan's uncertain and scared voice breaking the thick tension. His heart ached as he put all his strength into that change of escape. He was going to get Ryan out. He'd promised.

_Thud._

But it wasn't enough and he thought, dejectedly, he might break that promise.

_Thud._


End file.
